Blue Diamond (Canon)
Credits to the Steven Universe Wiki's Blue Diamond page. Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She first appears in a flashback in "The Answer" and debuts in person in "Steven's Dream". Personality As shown in her debut, Blue Diamond is portrayed as a very mellow Diamond who treats high-ranking members of her court with respect. According to Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond has a reputation for mercy and forgiveness. This is demonstrated when she "saves" Greg from the threat of the Cluster after taking a liking to him, unaware that the Cluster is no longer active. However, as with Yellow Diamond, her true nature may be at odds with her reputation, as she sentences Ruby to shattering for accidentally fusing with Sapphire while trying to do her job. She also seems to be cowardly, running to safety as soon as Rose Quartz showed up. Blue Diamond is currently in a state of great depression, having mourned the loss of Pink Diamond for thousands of years after her shattering. She has issues letting go and moving on, instead, clinging to any reminders of Pink Diamond's presence. However, she can still be firm when the situation calls for it. Additionally, Blue Diamond seems to not understand humans, given by how she was surprised that Greg (a human) was able to understand and sympathize with her pain of losing a loved one, and while she considered it a shame that Earth would be destroyed by the Cluster, she does not appear to intend to do anything to prevent it. Appearance Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl pale in comparison. Her complexion is light blue and her hair is a very pale shade of blue, appearing as off-white. She has a gaunt face, full lips, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, slanting eyes, light blue irises, diamond-shaped pupils, thin, black eyebrows, and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes resembling eyelashes. Her gemstone is located on her chest and she wears a long, navy blue cloak. She also appears to be slightly smaller than Yellow Diamond. Relationships Sapphire Sapphire was once an aristocratic member of Blue Diamond's court. She was valued dearly for her ability to see into the future. She appears to talk frequently with her, by Sapphire's words. Blue Diamond went as far as to sentence Ruby to be shattered just for fusing with her, which resulted in Sapphire immediately fleeing the scene with Ruby and terminating her relationship with Blue Diamond. Curiously, after meeting again over 5,000 years later in "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond does not remember or recognize Sapphire from the Sky Arena. Blue Pearl Blue Diamond has her own Pearl, assumed to be her servant. Not much is known about her, in part due to her silent nature, but in "Steven's Dream", she exhibits great loyalty and respect towards her Diamond and follows her every command, only speaking herself when addressed. Pink Diamond Blue Diamond describes her past relationship with Pink Diamond as very close and still grieves for her thousands of years after she was shattered by Rose Quartz. In his dreams, Steven saw Pink Diamond's abandoned Palanquin where Blue Diamond knelt down and wept over her passing, which led him and Greg to seek out the location and find Blue Diamond there. Blue Diamond cares deeply about protecting Pink Diamond's legacy, causing her to take Greg to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo in space so that one more human can be saved before the Earth is destroyed by the Cluster. Following Pink Diamond's shattering, Blue Diamond took over operations of the Zoo in an additional attempt to keep her memory alive, where she preserved all the remaining Rose Quartz gemstones in bubbles, contrary to Yellow Diamond's wishes, due to Pink Diamond's role in inventing the gem type. Yellow Diamond Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are both part of the Great Diamond Authority, so they both have a large amount of respect for each other and treat each other loyally. However, Pink Diamond's shattering is a source of friction between them, as Yellow and Blue Diamond have been arguing for centuries over their different ways of coping with her death. But they still care about each other in their own ways. Holly Blue Agate While the full extent of their relationship is unknown, Blue Diamond entrusted Holly Blue with managing Pink Diamond's Zoo, which suggests that she very much trusts her, as Blue Diamond takes anything relating to Pink Diamond very seriously. Ruby To Blue Diamond, Ruby is nothing more than one of the common and insignificant soldiers under her command. When Ruby accidentally fuses with Sapphire, Blue Diamond immediately decides to shatter her gemstone as a punishment, even though the unexpected fusion saved Sapphire. Curiously, after meeting again over 5,000 years later in "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond does not recognize Ruby as the one who fused with Sapphire. Greg Universe When confronted with Blue Diamond mourning by Pink Diamond's Palanquin, Greg approached her and the two started talking. In their conversation, they were able to form a connection through their shared understanding of the loss of a loved one, with Blue Diamond and Greg missing Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz respectively. However, Blue Diamond later resolved to kidnap Greg as a last resort to honor Pink Diamond's memory, and took him away in her spaceship. Blue Diamond found it surprising that a human could not only understand her pain but also relate to it. Trivia * Blue Diamond is the first of the Diamonds to be seen on-screen in an episode of Steven Universe. ** However, Blue Diamond was not the first of the Diamonds to be revealed in Steven Universe media as a whole. Yellow Diamond was revealed in the extended theme song. * Despite being a Diamond like Yellow Diamond, the cut of her gem does not exactly match her yellow counterpart, in contrast to other gems of the same type, who appear to share color and cut. However, since the two episodes they appear in were storyboarded by different members of the Crewniverse, their gemstones may only look different due to the differing art styles of the crew members, as they appear to be of the same design – a rhombus-shaped decahedron with a rhombus facet and four rectangular facets on the sides. ** When she appears for a second time in "Steven's Dream", Blue Diamond's gemstone now bears a closer resemblance to Yellow Diamond's. * Blue Diamond's importance is further emphasized, as she has her own palanquin with a curtain in the front and spider legs to move it around on its own. * Rebecca Sugar has mentioned that blue colored Gems are mainly diplomats.https://www.buzzfeed.com/anjalipatel/connie-as-a-gem-tho * Rebecca stated that Blue Diamond's character design is meant to look "ghostly" in order to get the feeling of her mourning, and draws a lot of influence from Martha Graham's Lamentation ballet dance. Her face and hair designs are also inspired by Leiji Matsumoto's art, in order to make her come across as a "strange presence."https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/826230013519360000 * Much like Ruby and Sapphire prior to "Hit the Diamond", all Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond's main appearances have been in episodes featured in a StevenBomb. Cultural References * Blue Diamond's appearance and her throne appear to be heavily influenced by Indian and Muslim culture. Her clothing resembles that of traditional Arab wedding dress, specifically a Henna dress. * The frame of her throne has carved geometrical designs for windows, which are a common design in many Indian temples and houses. ** The largest blue diamond, the Hope Diamond, also originates from India. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the likely causes of blue color in some diamonds. * The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a primary commercial source for fine white diamonds. * One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond, and is one of the largest diamonds ever to be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. * A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilizes the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary,The Council Of Love: Mother Mary Brings Forth Yet Another Gifting Session Of Her Blue Diamond which may have inspired Blue Diamond's aesthetic similarities to the figure. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Genderless